percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Enomienda
Rules for the Enomienda #An Eno (nickname from now on) has levels of power it can achieve called Tiers (see below) #Enos have special powers unique to themselves. (for example: Gideon Cahill could alter molecular matter) ##These abilities can be combinations of two or more deities powers. ##Control over the four classical elements is a power. However the Eno will be more prominent in one than the others. #Ruling pantheons have ancient rules regarding the destuction of an Eno that becomes too powerful. ##If an Eno reaches Tier 3, the pantheon may try to eliminate Eno. ###They may send monsters, other demigods, or, in extreme cases, do it personally. ##An Eno, upon reaching Tier 0, can singularly overthrow the ruling pantheon and establish their own. However they must anoint demigods and/or legacies, or mortals that can see through the Mist, to godhood. ###The deities' abilities are based on their personalities. #Enos have an accelerated healing factor after Tier 5 and thus are only vulnerable to certain diseases (such as a malignant cancerous tumor). ##This, however doesn't mean that they can live until they are murdered like Wolverine. They still age, albeit a bit slower than normal humans and demigods. #An Eno has to be a demigod or a legacy within five generations of all of the deities and directly related to them. ##To be an Eno, relation on the godly side doesn't count. #Eno's have an innate curse/blessing to trust people. This means they can be easily swayed toward one faction. The only partial exception is Anthony Cahill, who was steeled by the death of his parents. ##This also means they are also swayed by attractive people of the opposite gender, which can be more powerful than the forementioned weakness. #If the Eno has a child, the child will not be another Eno. However, they will inherit abilities and sometimes appearance of a certain godly pantheon, such as Gideon's four children. (Luke: Giants, Katherine: Olympians, Jane: Titans, Thomas: Protogenoi) ##Excluding Madeleine, who was born mostly normal. However this could be because she was either too modest to use such powers, or that this rule expends itself after the four pantheons (Protogenoi, Titans, Olympians, and Giants) have completed their cycle. Tiers Tier 6: Lowest level. Begins to realize powers, and has instinctive control over them. Tier 5: Period of claiming. Clues that child may be Eno are present. Now has rudimentary control over only innate power. Tier 4: Period of invulnerability. Accelerated healing factor begins to activate. Can utilize other demigods' powers with their consent and touch. Tier 3: Period of Control. Now has complete control of innate power and other demigod's powers. Powerful monsters are able to be absorbed into being for more power. Tier 2: Period of Power. Abilities are exponentially magnified in power. Minor gods can be consumed. Pantheon leaders may begin to try to eliminate Eno. Tier 1: Period of Godhood. Major Gods can be absorbed with their power, permitting Eno to become immortal. Tier 0: Trans-immortality. Eno can overthrow existing pantheon and replace with their own deities. Can now grant and take away immortality at will. Category:The Enomienda Category:Chapter Page